The Little Boy
by aphoenixreborn
Summary: My take on Harry's Fourth Year. The Triwizard Tournament will be replayed as it could have been, with a romance between Harry and Fleur. Please stop by to drop a review of my story, I appreciate all the feedback!


A/N: This is my first fanfiction. After reading some amazing works by other authors, specifically Jim Bern, a.k.a. jbern, I've been inspired to put my crap out on the web to be brutalized by experienced authors and readers. Although the story begins before Harry Potter's Hogwarts Years, I'm a lazy asshole and I'm skipping Years 1-3 for the purpose of getting to the Triwizard Tournament. I hope you enjoy my first fiction and I appreciate all the reviews that I can get. I hope you take the time to write constructive criticism, not the "Love the story. Review soon plz" crap. This is intended to eventually be a Harry/Fleur paring, but don't expect them to fall into bed, Harry to become some male veela, or for them to suddenly say, "I love you."

Again, JKR owns everything. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be relaxing in a luxurious mansion…One can dream…

Enjoy!

He laughed as he passed over the wet grass. He laughed as the two stupid males futilely undid what he had planned. With a flick of his wand, he sent them back to work, their eyes dulling at the new commands that were in their minds. They stupidly looked at each other and then continued their work.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The crackle of lightning and the roar of thunder made them all jump. But not him. He was not afraid of a small sound. Fear was what made these little incompetents so easy to manipulate. Their little brains were putty beneath his hot knife of anger and vengeance. Nobody could stand in his path—they had tried and failed. That old stupid one, Dumbledore, was always trying to pull the strings of puppets, believing that everything was under control. Dumbledore thought that he was God and none could stand of his will—none should have stood in his way, for it was all for the _greater good_. His brow furrowed in anger at the old man's machinations, it was nothing more than a foolish aged wizard who believed he had the world sitting in his hands.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sharp crack of thunder brought him back. There would be plenty of time to get revenge on the wizarding world. He would make sure of it.

A dark haired woman came up to him, trembling not because of the cold of the beating sheets of rain. She trembled because of his power, his might. He had the power to end a thousand lives in the snap of his fingers.

The woman rasped, "My lord, everything has been made ready. The house has been surrounded. There will be no escape for the blood traitors."

He laughed. "Excellent…Bella"

He stood in front of a blank piece of land. There was no house, nothing to signify the reason that this incredible evil was here. A line of streets only showed a series of cottages. Each was modestly sized and decorated. There were no mansions to be had. No body to bribe, nobody to _persuade_. There should have been no reason that he should be here.

A pale hand withdrew a scrap of parchment.

_The Residence of the Potter's may be found at Number 4, Godric's Hollow._

A cottage shimmered into sight, weak light flowing from the windows. An upstairs window flicked off. There was nothing but the continuous patter of rain. Silence reigned.

He glided towards the front door.

"Erradico"

A sickly gray light burst out of his wand at the door. The polished wood calmly absorbed the spell.

Then it exploded. Wood splinters lay everywhere.

He had arrived. Lord Voldemort had arrived to claim his prize.

To the figures outside of the little cottage house, they all watched expectantly as the door exploded and streaks of red and green lights began to fly. They heard the screams. Then a bright green burst from a wand created silence. The rain continued to fall.

Finally, the upstairs window that had since turned off its pale yellow light exploded in bright green light. The dark clad figures watched expectantly at the window, waiting for the inevitable silence.

The rain continued to fall.

Suddenly, a whistling noise was heard, quickly growing in intensity until the figures could no longer stand it and clamped their hands over their ears. The streetlights shattered and windows all along Godric's Hollow began to break. A torrent of energy pulsed through the neighborhood, breaking glass and causing metal to groan and bend. The figures keeled over in pain, the outburst of force bowing them all to their knees. However, it quickly stopped and the figures warily looked at the house, only to see it explode in a fiery inferno of wood, stone and brick. The figures winked out of sight before the torrential wave of power reached them. The last they saw was the house in ruins, fire everywhere.

_**An hour later, a small infant was brought to the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive. The child had a lighting scar brutally cut into his forehead. This was the boy that would change everything. The hope of the world would one day depend upon him. **_

Bellatrix Lestrange sat outside Malfoy Manor. She was shocked. Her master had not reappeared. All that she had seen was a flash of green light and then a massive explosion. Her left arm burned painfully. Ever since the explosion, the dark tattoo on her arm had been angrily flickering, a burning candle in the face of a cool breeze. Hours passed as she sat on a bench. The rain continued to fall, washing away the horror of the night, the horror that had gripped England. The mark on her arm finally flickered away, a dying beast finally put down. Bellatrix Lestrange collapsed in grief.

Arthur Weasley stared morosely outside. He had not been able to sleep. He wandered downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Exhaustion was written in his eyes. He stared wistfully at the rain outside. It was so free. It was so pure. Nothing could have stopped it from continuing its fall.

The rain continued to fall.

Sirius "Padfoot" Black stared regretfully at the child as he let it go. He was consoled that the kindly half-giant, Hagrid would take care of Harry, but as the baby's godfather, he felt something was wrong. A pang of hurt burst through his heard before he walked away. His best friend had died. James had picked him to be his best man. James had asked his advice the night he proposed to Lily. They had always been inseparable. They would take detention together, harass other students together, and even sneak into the girl's locker rooms together. He flicked the memories away. James was gone. He was gone forever.

Sirius Black mounted his flying motorcycle, gunned the engine and flew off. He never turned back. The hot tears that slipped down his face were quickly wiped away by a coarse hand. He turned away from his friend, his companion, his brother. He turned away from James.

The rain continued to fall.

Petter Pettigrew scurried across the sewers as a tiny rat. He had done it. He had crossed the point of no return. He had killed James and Lily. He had done it. His love for power over others had been sated. He had finally outshined James. In Hogwarts, he was the belittled one—now he had proved to the world that he was great.

For one moment he looked up through the gutter, seeing the perfect moon quietly obscured by dark clouds. He saw that moon and felt all his joy go away. He saw the moon and remembered Hogwarts. He remembered the smile on James' face as little "Padfoot" was being mocked. He remembered slipping through the scything path of the tree and pressing the knot. He remembered the full moon.

He stared now at remorse at the moon, remembering everything.

The rain continued to fall.

In the moments that James Potter saw the flash of green light come toward him, he took a deep breath resigning himself to his fate. He wished he could have seen Lily one more time, given Harry another kiss and laughed with Sirius one more time.

Just one more time…

As the flash of light enveloped James Potter, he was thrown out of the house, blasted away by the force of the spell from Voldemort. He saw the clouds crying out, pouring out their tears. He felt the drops on his face and stared one last time at life as darkness claimed him and swallowed him. He stared at the sky and clouds.

A moment later, his lifeless eyes stared wistfully at the full moon.

The rain continued to fall.

A/N: There goes my first chapter. How was it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Express your love by writing a criticism of the fanfiction, one that you think addresses the points that I need to improve on and what you think of the story.


End file.
